1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video display installations, and more particularly to a mounting system for mounting/un-mounting a video display to a substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Video systems in automotive applications provide travelers with entertainment. The video systems typically include a liquid crystal display and a media player such as a digital video disk player. The small size and high value of this equipment presents a tempting target for thieves. Automotive dealerships have become targets of these thieves due to the high concentration of valuable equipment, including Xenon headlamps, and stereo and video systems, and the typically lax security associated with dealer lots.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for mounting/un-mounting a video display from a vehicle, wherein the video display may be secured away from the vehicle.